


Weaponry maintenance

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: Byleth is eager to teach the Blue Lions know how to keep a scabbard well coated and protected.However, she also wished for the prince of Faerghus to oil her up instead.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Weaponry maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Project request.Thank you so much!

* * *

“Professor, what are you teaching us today?” Dimitri asked.

Just an innocent and common question, but the sound of his voice and the glimmering enthusiasm dwelling in his eyes always makes Byleth’s stomach churn.

“Your Highness, you ask this question every single day; and we all know you already have the answer.” Sylvain teased with a sly smile, his voice loud enough to be heard all around the classroom.

“That’s because the answer is not meant for him, Sylvain.” Annette chided, defending Dimitri’s question. “Not everyone knows the syllabus by heart like he does.” She sighed. “Even though I try to memorize it all…” The last phrase was just for herself.

That sparks laughter all around the classroom, the only one not laughing being the blushing prince. However, Dimitri’s focuses on the professor.

Byleth was laughing as well, though she tried to hide her smile with a hand. Her shoulders shook softly while a tenue blush caressed her cheeks; making her dark hair and eyelashes stand out.

The prince finds himself unable to breathe for a moment, but he forces himself to do so when the classroom calms down and the lecture finally begins.

Nothing special was being taught today, just the common technique of properly giving maintenance to your weapons. Sometimes Dimitri’s eyes would gleam in curiosity and mellow shyness, mostly when the professor explained how to apply the correct amount of oil in a sword’s scabbard.

“All scabbards have a thin line of metal inside of them,” Byleth explained as she held Dimitri’s sword, who kindly had offered his blade to be used in this example. “This line is used to sharpen the blade whenever it’s drawn out, however, the constant friction dries it.”

His blue eyes stared intently as she cradled a vial and drizzled some oil into the scabbard, his mouth twisting slightly at hearing her following words.

“If not properly lubricated, the sword can get stuck in the scabbard. Needless to say, you don’t want that happening in the heat of battle.” Byleth’s voice was even and dull. Her nimble hands put back the silver sword in its scabbard, though she would unsheathe it halfway before pressing the blade back into its home. “You hear that?”

Dimitri’s mouth felt dry, no matter how much he gulped as he observed how she repeated that motion over and over; her breasts following the movement of her arms.

“Slick, fast and wet.” Byleth kept speaking. “Memorize this. No matter how basic it seems, minor mistakes like these have costed endless lives to experienced soldiers.”

The prince finally turned his head to look at the rest of his classmates. His cheeks heated again, but for different reasons; it seems he wasn’t the only one who thought lascivious things. With the corner of his eyes, he could distinguish the slight blush on a few of his classmates; but mostly, he recognized the slight grin on Sylvain’s face.

“I apologize professor, but could you give us that example one more time?” Sylvain asked, innocence plastered in his voice that contrasted his thoughts.

“Of course.” Byleth immediately reassured, always ready to assist her students however she could. However, she froze when the prince stood up from his seat rather abruptly.

“P—Pardon, professor!” Dimitri stuttered, trying to control his anger. “I believe this subject would be better retained with proper practice. How about if we go into the training shed and offer some maintenance to the Academy’s weapons?”

Byleth blinks a few times, holding the sword with a hand while the other rests under her chin. “Hmm…” She hums softly, before looking at the prince again. “That’s an excellent suggestion. Well thought, Dimitri.” She praises with a warm smile.

The prince returns the gesture immediately, his ears turning pinkish by the praise. “I—It was nothing.”

A few of the Blue Lions stood up excitedly, while Sylvain groaned. The red-head displeased at being stuck working with the prince for the whole lecture.

* * *

Byleth gazed at the prince, mostly observing how his large hands would give proper care to diverse weapons and how he seemed eager to help the rest of his classmates with the task today; allowing the professor a brief respite.

Byleth stood near the entrance of the shed, her eyes would wander around her students for a moment; making sure they were working, but also not injuring themselves. However, her body refused to look away too long from the prince.

Nothing was particularly different today. He seemed well, his clothes were arranged neatly and his hair was done like usual; and yet, here she was, staring longingly at the way his lips curved and how his blues were filled with determination and gentleness.

Byleth played a little on her footing when Annette placed too much oil on a blade’s length, making it slip from her fingers and touch the ground; Dimitri, who was close to her, immediately bent down to pick up the sword and offer it back to his classmate.

The way Dimitri’s uniform tensed around his back and waist made Byleth’s breathing hitch, while her teeth graced her bottom lip when she followed the curve of his buttocks and legs.

Ah, now she knows what is different today. It’s her.

For a few days now, nothing is different besides her.

“Dimitri!” She beckons at him, trying not to smile when his head turns immediately her way. “May you come here? I need your assistance.” She keeps in a laugh when he almost sprints to her; always finding his enthusiasm and ambition quite charming.

“Professor, how may I be of service?” He promptly asks, beaming a smile that only enhances the beauty of his eyes and dimples.

“I need to move a few crates. Would you assist me?” It does not surprise Byleth when he gives a positive answer. She walks into the shed, her skin quickly crawling at feeling how close he followed behind and how his scent seemed to impregnate the room quickly.

“Are these the ones?” He innocently asks as he stares at a column of wooden boxes.

Before he can turn to receive a silent approval, she shoves his body against a wall; his eyes filled with surprise when her body is resting against his, her lips clashing on his own while hiding their presence with the usage of the crates.

He doesn’t protest, instead, he shivers and moans as he accepts graciously her wet kisses with closed eyes. “Pro—Professor…” He mumbles as her tongue tries to part his lips further. “A—Aah…” He heaves pleasantly when she invades him, his feet tapping excitedly at the attention to his eager tongue.

She smiles when he slowly unwinds and caves into his wants as well, moaning softly and lowly against him as their tongues dance and fight for dominance, always taking the upper hand from him since Dimitri was always so quick to fluster and limit himself.

“You’re doing fantastic today…” She praises between a respite and sigh, her hands holding him by his waist to feel him tremble. Her teeth graze over his bottom lip, giving it a loving bite and gentle pull, enjoying the way he hisses but doesn’t move away.

Dimitri’s consciousness seems to fade for a moment longer, only allowing her touch and words to take a spot in his mind. “Y—You feel so good, professor…” He praises too, his hands wandering around her back but boldly moving lower, grasping softly her hips. “You look so lovely today, though you always do. I—I…” He stutters, finally being freed by her bold touches.

His head falls to a side as his eyes open once more, averting everywhere to not meet with her neutral gaze and redden lips. No matter how much he wished to do so. “Apologies, I, um… didn’t mean to discredit your beauty. I do hope this doesn’t color your view of me further…” His voice was soft and shy, but happiness still brewed in between.

Byleth smiles, her hands fooling around with the embroidery of his jacket. “You look lovely too…” A hand soon rests on his face, offering gentle touches to his cheek with her thumb; soon drawn to his loving gaze and the soft pink hue that seems to crawl around his cheeks and neck.

“I missed you.” She confesses.

Three words and the prince feels his heart ready to leap out of his throat. “O—Oh…” She missed him, something that isn’t told to him often; people mostly wish his presence to be none or placed somewhere else. And yet, at the moment, someone he cherished dearly seemed to crave for him.

It felt amazing, almost too wonderful.

“I missed you too.” He wanted to scream, but instead, he had to whisper it. “There’s no other place I wish to be here, but with you…” Every word was nurtured with care and tenderness. “I wished I could keep you in my arms forever…”

He allows his head to rest against hers when her body goes a little limp. “You’re so warm…” His arms wrap around her, but a hand lingers loosely over her ass.

Byleth clears her throat, and again he is blushing furiously. His hand moved to rest on her lower back instead.

“A—Apologies, I didn’t notice.” He’s nervous again, and his voice only cracks more when she gently motions him to hold her ass with both hands instead. “O—Oh…”

He just stares at the nothingness in awe, in his mind cursing at his gauntlets for not allowing him to feel fully the softness and shape of her flesh.

Meanwhile, the professor just nests against him. Drowning herself in his scent and warmth, in the sound of his heartbeat and breathing.

She then felt it, something firm and warm near her thigh. Absentmindedly she looks down, her eyes sparkling in astonishment when she faces towards the bulge growing in Dimitri’s pants.

“Oh.” She states, deadpan and none impressed. Her gaze shifts to the prince, only to find him looking away, ashamed and wishing to be somewhere else. “Hm, I was beginning to worry that he wouldn’t appear today…”

“Please, do not tease me.” He begged, his hands coming back to him if only to cover his eager member. “A—Apologies, I thought this wouldn’t happen today.” Even though it always does whenever they kiss or she gives him too much attention and praise.

“Hmm…” Byleth hums as she lets a finger rest on her chin, trying to not show too much interest in his cock or else it could be more difficult to make his erection go away; their time was insufficient, for the other Blue Lions would question their absence soon.

“Please…just go back to the rest.” He interrupted her thoughts. “I’ll reunite with you shortly after.” His voice was still shy, still ashamed for these smirch reactions from his body. “I’m truly sorry for offending you, professor…”

“It’s not your fault, this is natural.” She reassures him, offering a sweet smile that only seemed to make his problem worse. “I’m not offended.”

After a few sighs, the prince calms his blush and nervousness. “I’m… glad.” He tries to sound secure but fails as usual.

Byleth decides not to bother him further, knowing Dimitri’s limits by now. “Stay as long as you need here.” She takes her distance, which only makes the prince offer his back to her. Her eyes scan slowly over his frame again, making her plans for later even more decisive.

An idea sparked in the professor’s mind; mostly inspired by today’s subject in class.

“Are you free later? I need to evaluate a few essays and your presence is always helpful.”

Dimitri would have laughed given the current situation. Instead, he smiled. The topic calmed his excitement a little. “I—I only have to attend Seteth’s seminar with Ingrid after today’s class, but after that, I would be more than happy to assist you.” He explained, nodding at himself.

“Meet me in my room at the 13th bell.” She doesn’t leave room for argument, her finger slowly passing over his back and ass before walking away. “Don’t be late.” She warns, before her heels finally guide her out of the shed.

Byleth leaves the prince breathless, his forehead meeting the wall.

His member would take longer to calm down now.

* * *

“You got a good eye.” A merchant praised.

Byleth only offered a silent nod as she offered payment for a vial with special oil inside, quickly putting it in a basket with the rest of her items.

After walking around in the town’s market, the professor returned quickly to the monastery. Trying not to run late on her own appointment with the prince.

Endless thoughts swirled in her mind as she moved around her private quarters, mostly making sure that all ingredients were present for brewing a proper tea.

The table was set. The assignments she needed to grade were already stockpiled and divided from easiest to the most complex.

All that she needed now, was to freshen herself up in the baths and wait for the prince to arrive to her dormitory.

The crisp air of the Ethereal Moon month made her skin crawl, but nothing could be compared to how her skin crawled as she bathed herself in a solo stall. Her heart may not beat, but she can sure feel how her pulse is exhilarated at the moment.

“Mmm…” She tried not to let out a sound when a finger crawled inside of her ass, moving it around softly to feel herself twitch by her own touch. However, what most excited her was the notion that perhaps Dimitri would agree to do this to her instead.

Intercourse wasn’t something foreign for Byleth, yet she has never felt something more than a desire to quell a basic need in her; not until now. Imagining Dimitri touching her and taking her from behind while whispering sweet nothings was enough to drive her mad and make heat pool in her loins.

The thought of becoming pregnant scared her, so she has always refrained herself from practicing vaginal sex that didn’t involve just fingers rubbing over her clit.

“Aah…” A brief moan escaped her, but she bit it off. Just imagining Dimitri touching her clit while his member fills up her ass was already making the preparation rhythm complicated. Another finger entered her, and it took a lot of concentration to not moan again as she stretched herself.

Heavens, she had no clue how would she patiently wait for them to finish the assignments before asking him properly if he wished to ravish her.

 _What if he rejects the idea?_ Byleth thought of this as she sat on a short stool after finishing cleansing and stretching herself. Her hands now concentrating on taking off today’s grime and sweat off her skin and hair.

 _Would he think ill of me for requesting this so directly?_ Another thought. Byleth was no fool. She has noticed his lustful glances and eager touches, his half erection only making her feel more confident about the notion each time it came into play.

They have only kissed and faintly touched each other over clothes. Would requesting this be too overwhelming for the prince?

Byleth’s thoughts kept pounding on her even after she finished her bath. Time felt a little faded as she dressed and walked towards her room, where she patiently waited for the bell to sound as her hands tried to concentrate on grading a few exams.

The room is mostly silent. Only the scribbling of her pen and the sound of wildlife from outside brought comfort to her. At this time of day, the dormitory was mostly barren, students caught in extracurricular activities like seminars, tea parties or meal sharing.

A few of them would spar in the training grounds, others would work endlessly to fill in their pouches with goods by harvesting crops from the greenhouse or fishing out some aquatic specimens.

The corner of her eyes averts from the desk and instead stares at the basket on her table. There was nothing much left there, except for the item that made her pulse exhilarate again while her cheeks feel hotter.

A set of knocks makes her jolt from her seat, hitting one of her knees by the motion that quickly makes her hiss. She bites her lip, trying not to let out an improper word since Dimitri was across the door.

After rubbing her knee briefly, she rearranges the mess of her desk. Knocking ensures again, though this time they sounded more impatient.

Byleth finally opens her door, her expression not changing even when the prince’s radiance was ever lovely and welcoming.

“Professor, for a moment I thought you weren’t here. Apologies for my rather… brusque knocking.” He clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly when Byleth moves away to allow him entry. “Thank you.”

Dimitri scans the surroundings ambitiously. His ego always feeling a little stronger whenever he meets with the sight of the kettle and the scent of his favorite tea; his heart feels at ease at seeing the usual swords resting on a wall, and at the endless piles of parchment and sheets resting on her desk and table.

“Well, please, tell me what can I do to assist you today, professor.” He turns merrily to see her. “Is it excessive technical terminology again?”

Byleth stares at him for a moment. Her mouth opens, but nothing comes out.

 _Would you be willing to part take in sexual intercourse?_ She thought. “Indeed.” Byleth confirms his words instead. “However, you may start by refraining yourself from speaking so formally to me here.”

He blinks, nervousness soon taking place in his chest. “O—Oh, of course!” He kindly smiles, happiness over washing on his features as he can finally call his beloved by her name. “I’ll be happy to Byleth…”

The way he swirls each letter of her name makes her blush, how he stares at her endearingly could probably melt her. However, the prince doesn’t let them waste time, not with the amount of work they had ahead of them.

The room feels a little livelier now that his feedback and slight laughs bring her comfort too. His warmth as he closely sits beside her is enough to leave proper feedback to a few essays; his arm wrapped around her as they strategized future training drills makes her smile and feel safe.

She felt safe, she felt loved. Byleth only wished to experience those two sentiments combined as they give themselves to each other.

“We still have a few funds left for this month, perhaps it would be best if we…” Byleth trails off, but her words stop when she looks at him; quickly entranced by the slight curve of his lips and the way he seems to stare at her mesmerized.

“Is something the matter?” She asks.

“Not at all.” His smile doesn’t fade. “It’s just…you work so hard, more than other people here. It’s inspiring.” He praises, but soon he frowns. “I’m just a little worried that you sometimes go overboard; don’t take into consideration your own well-being.”

Byleth cocks her head to a side, prompting Dimitri to continue.

“You been a little distracted these past few days, and also seem to sigh more often while you do your regular tasks.” He explains, gentle concern in his tone. “Please, whatever that may bother you, know that you can count on me.” His bare hand holds one of hers, bringing it up to plant a kiss on her fingers.

She stares at him; his velvety lips are enough to make her toes twitch. His affection was endearing, his attention to notice subtle changes in her was impressive and a little alluring.

Byleth decides not to recite her intentions and desire by words, not yet. Her hand escapes his grip and instead holds his face gently to pull him into a soft kiss. No sound escapes from both of them at first, but that quickly changes when Dimitri brings her close and starts devouring her with touches and moans instead.

She can’t exactly recall how it happened, but her body was suddenly the only thing on the desk now. Her legs keeping Dimitri’s frame trapped as his hands explore her body while their lips meet passionately; no longer restraining their moans or the time they share breaths since they were in a haven to love each other.

“I want you, Dimitri.” She states between a kiss, her voice turning into a soft moan when his mouth traverses her jaw and meets her nape.

Her voice intoxicated by lust is enough to make Dimitri move back to stare at her in bewilderment. For his beloved to admit her desire with no shame made it hard to not stare in awe, though he soon smiled at the notion of being wanted by her.

He wanted her too, so badly it was almost agonizing. “I want you as well.” He confesses almost breathlessly. “I have wanted you since the moment you came to the monastery with me.” Deep inside he felt undeserving, but the warmth of her eyes and cheeks make his insecurities fade.

“I…” She’s speechless for a moment, but she recovers her ground soon enough. “We need to be careful.” Her words flow effortlessly, just like her hands as she removes the emblem from his chest and starts undoing his jacket. “Would you mind taking me from behind?” No stutters or hesitation.

Dimitri’s hands are endlessly working to remove her collar and pendant, fighting every need to not just rip off her armor and clothes. Heavens, for a moment he believed they would only see each other naked and probably tease each other until they come undone; for her to even suggest penetration was already making his cock twitch.

“Goddess, Byleth. I don’t care, just please let me have you.” His voice was gruff as he makes her stand again, fingers pulling away more of her clothing.

Like in combat, Byleth guided Dimitri even when they mostly stood nude in front of each other. Their hands exploring each other slowly while their mouths worked around the areas they could reach with ease.

“Oh.” Byleth blinked when the prince’s pants and underwear finally met the floor, his member finally being freed and reacting to her stare and touches.

Dimitri’s face flushed further, not knowing how to react to her stern gaze directed to his cock. He brought his hands to cover it, but Byleth hurried them away and trapped them with her own.

“No, let me see you.” Byleth mouthed, craving at the sight in front of her. She knew his member would be an impressive length by how his pants curved, but she never expected how pleasantly thick it would be.

“ _Ooh_ …” He dryly moaned when one of her hands grabbed his needy sex, stroking him slowly as to test him. His eyes shifted from her face to her bare chest, but always return to the sight of her slowly stroking him.

“It’s so warm and big, Dimitri…” She praised, soon following with a cheerful sigh. “so perfect for me…” A shameless snicker followed, slowly being consumed by her greed and lust.

She smiled as her sight shifted to his face, enjoying how her beloved turned away and moaned loudly into the air; his face completely scarlet while his eyes were tightly shut. “You look so good like this…”

Her hand felt so soft. The touch felt experienced; it felt precise. Nothing compared to his impatient and rough pumps he would give to himself whenever night time crawled and he had the moment to touch himself thinking about her.

“P—Professor, please. I can’t—I.” He mutters, quickly being overcome by pleasure due to her slick and quick pace pumps. As in mercy, she stops her touches and instead moves away from him; allowing him to shiver peacefully and in ecstasy.

However, he can’t stop himself from leaking unto the floor and on the body of his own cock. Just the sight of her bareness was enough to make him cum, almost.

He sheepishly meets her gaze when she comes back to him, a bottle with something shiny inside resting in her hand.

Again, Byleth gently instructs as they make their way to the bed. Dimitri can only stare in awe as she uncorks the bottle and something slick falls on her fingers. The professor rested on the mattress on all fours, her hand gently passing over her wet slit and pucker; a finger lingered there, poking it and rubbing around it to coat it with oil.

“Please, come over here…” She begged as his silence and gaze were too much at the moment. “Please, feel me…”

Dimitri sighed breathlessly at the sight, at her voice. He quickly crawled to the bed as well, resting on his knees behind her as his hands slowly crawled on her sides and hips, soon holding her with force to stare at the way her finger seemed to lose itself inside of her.

He grows impatient, no longer enjoying just being a spectator. “Please, allow me. Allow me to pleasure you.” He almost whined, absentmindedly pressing his member against her thigh, moaning at the sensation of her skin and muscle bringing him relief.

“Not yet, my sweet Dimitri…” She almost purred, enjoying hearing his voice so slurred by need. “ _Ohh_?” She hums as he gently makes her hand pull away, the prince quickly taking the bottle that rested on the bed.

Her body shivers when the prince coats her ass with oil and not just his fingers, his hands soon rubbing and grasping her flesh with enough force to leave marks.

“You’re stunning.” He praised, following the trail of oil crawling on her pucker and slit, the sight of her pinkish labia making him moan. However, his finger looms around her other entrance, carefully pushing inside to feel her squirm.

Byleth was much more silent to voice her pleasure, but that soon changed when her ass began to be fucked senseless by his finger. “D—Dimitri…” She softly moaned, trying to hide her sounds on a pillow. His touch was rougher than her own, it felt fuller. “ _Another, another_ …” She begged.

He could never deny her anything, she was so precious and perfect; so sweet and endearing. Her entrance soon hosted another finger, and eventually three. The prince diligently followed on her ragged instruction, moaning together with her; his pleasure coming just by the sight of her sweet essence escaping her slit and meeting oil and sweat on the blanket.

Dimitri pumped his cock, no longer being able to withstand the sight. That seemed to bother her, immediately voicing her discontent with a whine.

“No, put it inside of me.” She almost demanded, turning her head towards him. “Please.”

“B—Beloved, I…” He hesitated, not knowing if it was for the sight of her reddened cheeks and teary eyes, or because she was admitting entrance. “I might hurt you, we shouldn’t.”

Byleth wouldn’t take a negative. Her ass moved away from his fingers, even if the emptiness felt horrible. “Please, be good to me.” She knew what twisted his insides, what made him shiver and break.

Quivering blues could only stare at the sight of his cock being swallowed by her ass, their skins making lewd noises escape. “ _Ohh_ , Byleth…” He moaned boldly, knowing no one could hear them. Yes, he wished to be good to her; give her the same love and attention she always provides to him.

Byleth bites the pillow when his head met her pucker, slowly feeling the intense sting despite how much oil Dimitri had coated his cock with. “F—Fuck…” She grunted, her nails digging deep into the covers as she was slowly being filled up.

“S—Should I stop?” He nervously asked, noticing her immediate silence and how her body shivered. The pleasure was intense, her tightness was overwhelming; but he couldn’t enjoy himself, knowing that perhaps he was causing pain to Byleth. “My love?”

Dimitri soon became nothing but a mess of sounds and incoherent sentences when Byleth moved on her own, his hands faithfully clenching her hips as he allowed her to use him.

He always liked how Byleth gave physical responses.

“You’re so…” hard, massive, thick. “good.” She moaned, her arms soon propping her up when the pain soon subsided and only bliss and pleasure collided. She felt so full and warm, so loved and attended.

The sound of their skins slapping combined with their moans filled the room. Dimitri stopped being inert, quickly taking the lead as he pushed forward to meet her movements while also moving her hips to his advantage; his eyes never leaving the sight of her plump ass meeting his hips with no mercy or hesitation.

“Dimitri, _you’re so perfect_!” She screams, pray his name almost. Her audible praise would grant her a heavy moan from him, and also a deep thrust that was enough to make her see almost white. There was a point where she just screamed, not voicing a single word until she finally came; sparks flying around her body that soon made her clench the prince unintentionally.

Hearing her praise, watching her come undone, feeling her entrance squeeze him; it was enough for him to burst too.

“Byleth, you’re making me—” He wasn’t able to finish, his orgasm escaping soon after as he groaned heavily, riding her a little longer while trails of thick white cum escaped her and soon trailed down her legs.

They both panted, for a few minutes just staying still as their bodies eased into the aftermath. His cock soon going limp as he stared at the red marks around Byleth’s thighs and ass; how both her entrances seemed to still be twitching.

“Good job, Dimitri…” She praised breathlessly, smiling when he lowered himself to kiss her back and move a hand to feel her breasts. “You’re so good to me…”

He mumbled, soon feeling overwhelmed by her praise and affection. “P—Professor, please let me have you again…” He begged as his fingers twisted a sensitive peak. “Please…”

Byleth smiled, surprised by his stamina and eagerness to continue. His touch made it hard to refuse him, and his member already rubbing against her only sold the deal. “Again?” She hummed.

“Again.” He groans.

“Hmm…” She hummed, pretending to dwell on the thought as he kept kissing her back. “Perhaps I would accept if you called me by my name instead…”

“Please, use me until you no longer want me.” He asked a little raggedly, heaving the words almost. “Please, Byleth.”

That would do. She couldn’t deny him after that.

They still had two more bells before they are forced to be quiet. Two hours Byleth would use wisely to make the prince understand that she will always want and need him.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
